clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Rooms
A Secret Room is a room that is hidden via the map or a room that certain penguins can access. For a room on the Map, no subtitle is available when hovering the mouse over its proximity area. However, people will usually know if they are hovering over a secret room if their cursor changes to a pointing finger. Since the Map update, the Iceberg remains the only secret room available via the map. There are other secret rooms that aren't on the map. List of Secret Rooms: * Iceberg (Access by Map) * EPF Command Room (Access by the Everyday Phoning Facility) * VR Room (Accessed from the EPF Command Room via the tube transporter) * Ninja Hideout (Access by the Dojo Courtyard, Ninjas only) * Box Dimension (Access by Portal Box) * Fire Dojo (Access by Ninja Hideout, Member Ninjas only, Amulet needed) * Underwater (Access by Hidden Lake, Moss Key Pin needed) * Water Dojo(Access by Ninja Hidout, Member Ninjas only, Amulet needed) Iceberg's Secret room status The Iceberg is a secret room because a subtitle is not available when hovering over it. However, it is very populated and so much is known about it that people are puzzled over it being referred to as a hidden room. The Iceberg also has the game of Aqua Grabber on it and in some festivals there is a firework display. The Iceberg is accessible through your EPF Spy Phone, despite being a secret room. About the Secret Rooms *The Iceberg is a small chunk of ice near Club Penguin Island where you can play the game Aqua Grabber. Penguins have been trying to tip the Iceberg for a while. This is the only secret room accessible via the Map. *The EPF Command Room is a place where all the EPF Agents go to. Non-agents can't access this room. *The Ninja Hideout is a room that only Ninjas can access. There is a whole catalog for Ninjas that is located here. *The Box Dimension is accessible from the Portal Box which is found in a members house. You could get a Portal Box from the Box Store in the April Fools Party in 2009. *The Underwater room can only be accessed by those who find it the black puffle level of puffle rescue and get the moss key pin. It can only be accessed by members. However, if members got this pin beforehand, even if they now become a non-member, they can still access this room. Area of Secret Rooms available through the Map and Mine Shack are not secret while the Iceberg remains a secret room.]] * Iceberg ** Easily visible as an iceberg close to the mainland in the upper-right hand side of the Map. Former Secret Rooms *The Mine Shack was a room that was secret until the release of the brand new Map. Before then, a subtitle was not visible while hovering over it. *The Dojo was a room hidden in deep in the mountains. It was secret until the release of the new Map. Before then, a subtitle was not available when hovering over it, and a picture of the location was not there either, making it the hardest room to find in Club Penguin *In Elite Penguin Force, the Dojo is kept as secret. *The HQ (PSA) was supposed to be a secret room, but almost every penguin on the island knew about it, so it's not really so secretive. It was later destroyed forever in the Popcorn Explosion, making it open to everyone until it was replaced. *The Command Room was the most secret room of all. Only agents with the Nitendo DS game Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force and/or Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge could access it through the cabinet in the HQ until it closed. See also *Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Penguin Secret Agency Category:Places Category:Club Penguin